


Musings on an Idiot

by LarielAris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks about Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings on an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> written for BBCMerlinfest 2014 prompt one Favorite character. Team Merlin

When he had first met Merlin, Arthur had thought he was a complete idiot. Actually he thought he was an insolent idiot. He couldn't believe that some bumpkin had dared to talk to him, a prince, like that. He'd actually found the bonehead oddly amusing for standing up to him like that. Of course that didn't mean he didn't want to teach Merlin a lesson. Then the dolt had to go and save his life, which made absolutely no sense to Arthur. That lead to his father giving Merlin the job as his manservant.

At first Arthur had thought having Merlin as his servant would mean he could put him in his place. Arthur wasn't a cruel person. His teasing was really only a bit teasing and embarrassment. That didn't mean he wouldn't put Merlin in the stocks if the situation warranted it, which it did, a lot.

Over time Arthur began to think that idiocy wasn't Merlin's only quality. He started to believe that Merlin was reckless as well. Merlin never seemed to know when to keep his mouth shut either. Arthur found himself telling Merlin to shut up more often than not. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't listen to what the idiot had to say. Though Arthur would never admit it, at least not to Merlin, but he didn't think Merlin a liar. The idiot had proven to be loyal.

Never once in his life had Arthur decided to blatantly disregard his father's orders, at least until Merlin came along. Though his first impression of Merlin had been a bumbling idiot, he was learning how loyal Merlin was. The idiot, because he would always be an idiot in Arthur's mind, had even gone so far as to drink poison for him. That kind of devotion was to be rewarded in his mind. It was about that time that Arthur started to feel just as loyal and protective of Merlin as well.

It was a well known fact that princes couldn't be friends with servants, and yet somewhere along the lines Arthur had started feeling as if Merlin was his friend. He started trusting Merlin more than he did anyone else. He relied on Merlin even for guidance sometimes, though he would never say that out loud, to anyone. Secretly Arthur began to wonder which Merlin was the real Merlin. Was it the wise Merlin he looked to for guidance, or the idiot that he teased on a daily basis?

When Arthur became king, he would have gladly promoted Merlin to some kind of advisory position, but he was selfish. If Merlin was anything but Arthur's servant, then Arthur wouldn't have an excuse to keep the idiot close. He knew it was selfish, but Arthur couldn't help himself. Merlin was a loyal idiot, and had proved time and time again that he would gladly risk his life for Arthur. Even though Arthur had known him for years, Merlin was still a bit of a mystery to him in most ways. That should have bothered the king, and it would have if it had been anyone other than Merlin.

With all his teasing, there was only one time where Arthur was disappointed by Merlin. He really didn't blame him for not wanting to go into battle with him, but it was hard to hear that Merlin wasn't coming to Camlann. Sure Merlin wasn't required to go into battle, but he had done some time and time again, without armor or anything. Arthur had begun to feel as if Merlin was some sort of lucky charm for him. They had come out of all those situations rather well after all. It had never occurred to Arthur that they were so lucky because Merlin had magic and was using it to help them.

It wasn't until Arthur was injured that he finally learned the truth about Merlin. That was the moment that everything made sense. Gaius said there was no other like Merlin, and Arthur could believe it. He'd never met anyone quite like Merlin before. He also knew that there would never be another person quite like Merlin either. He wanted so desperately to tell Merlin all these things, but as he felt the life draining from him he could only think of wanting comfort from the one person that had always been there for him. From the one person that had proved time and time again that he was the most kind and loyal person Arthur had ever met. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with than Merlin.


End file.
